Ilicus the Destroyer
Ilicus the Destroyer is the fifth "Titan Ten" boss that guards Floor 95. Ilicus is another of the strongest bosses in SAO. As with the other bosses, its level, strength, and power is unregistered by the Cardinal System. Ilicus the Destroyer is a gargantuan monster with several thin, pointed legs that allow it to move. Most of its body weight is put on the actual torso. There does not appear to be signs of any arms, instead Ilicus will lift some of its legs into the air and stab them into the ground. Ilicus the Destroyer Ilicus' most notable feature would have to be its demonic face. Its mouth appears to open like a Venus Flytrap plant. Surprisingly, Ilicus is able to swiftly move around the environment despite its size. He is able to do this by leaning its body in the direction that it wants to go. The lower potions of its many legs are hardened to absorb several strikes and prevent itself from losing its legs and falling to the ground. The armor is not indestructible, however. Enough strikes will destroy the armor and allow players to cut away at the actual legs. Ilicus will decimate everything in his path to get to his intended target. His unmatched strength will allow him to destroy obstacles and directly attack players who were attempting a retreat. Power Its power, like the others, are unregistered by the SAO Cardinal System. Because of this fact, no player knows just how powerful Ilicus really is. Personal experience fighting him will show his true power and strength. Only by fighting together can players hope to beat him in an effective method. Ilicus is a demonic monster with incredible power, making it a formidable monster to battle with. Its entire structure is made for destruction and houses a unique framework. Legend In ancient times, each of the Titan Ten bosses were part of a great force to defend Castle Incrad for those that wanted it for its great power. However, Ilicus became consumed by that very greed and attempted to destroy the others for control. However, Ilicus made the mistake of fighting every boss at once. Ilicus was easily overpowered and sentenced to live an eternity on Floor 95, unable to ever escape. Ilicus became enraged beyond comprehension and transformed from a guardian of peace and light to a dark and sinister one. The other bosses decided the only way to stop Ilicus entirely was to trap themselves in the upper and lower floors of Incrad to prevent Ilicus from ever leaving its prison. Because Ilicus has spent hundreds of years in anger and vengeance, its body has grown decayed and demonic-like. Players have summarized that facing Ilicus would prove to be too difficult as it is a being of pure death and demonic evil. Ilicus will not stop until it escapes from its eternal prison. Special Item Nyphliem is a dark and mysterious shield; not normally talked about as it comes from Ilicus. Its resistance to attacks is incredible, as well as its ability to cause damage to those that cause direct contact damage to it. Its power is not so much destructive as it is in defense. Nyphliem This item is special in that it is able to block an enormous amount of damage and not suffer even so much as a scratch. Its extremely light and allows for quick succession in stopping stronger attacks head-on. Nyphliem is well-known around SAO as being able to block anything and everything; even said in rumors being able to block Oculous' devastating "Oculous Punch" ability. If this is true, then an item of this power is one that players want more than anything. Only the strongest will prevail and manage to wield this weapon. Boss Summary Ilicus is a deadly and dangerous opponent for even the most skilled SAO players. Fighting with pure confidence is not nearly enough to matching his overwhelming strength and durability. The strongest players will likely have to band together in order for any efficient progress to be made on defeating it. Ilicus is a fearsome and worthy opponent when wanting to fight a real challenge, but charging headstrong into the fray will only lead to a painful, devastating end. Category:Titan Ten Boss